luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecille
: "A devout priestess who lives at the Ever Garden. She's a big sister to the others, and is a pretty easygoing person. In battle, she provides healing support, because she's slow." : — In-game profile Cecille is a playable character in Luminous Arc and one of the female protagonists of the game. She is a priestess and a member of the Garden Children. Later it was revealed that Cecille was the lost Twilight Witch. Background Luminous Arc File:Cecille.jpg File:Cecille_twilight_witch_form.jpg Cecille was one of the Garden Children who the Luminous Church assembled at the Ever Garden to be raised to serve the Luminous Church. Cecille's past, previous to being brought to the Ever Garden is not completely clear. Unlike other members of the Garden Children who make mentions of their parents, Cecille makes none throughout the game. Cecille was raised in the Ever Garden as a Priestess and throughout the beginning of the game make many references to God, during battle or between battles. During the opening sequence of the game, Cecille is seen in a chapel praying. Later in the game as the Garden Children join the Witches, Cecille has a difficult time coping as she is a Priestess. It is later revealed during the course of the game that Cecille is the Twilight Witch, the missing member of the seven witches. Cecille sealed her power and her memories inside her so she could live in the Ever Garden and meet the other Garden Children. It is not known if the church was aware of her being a Witch although it is a possibility since many of other members of the Garden Children were selected because their parents or history suggested that they would exceed in a certain skill (e.g. Leon being son of the Lion King, or Saki being the last of the Shadow Clan). Cecille was reincarnated as the Twilight Witch upon finding the Dark Lapistier, the Lapistier of the Twilight Witch. Also when Cecille's witch power is awaken, the Dark Lapistier gives her knowledge which was 'stored' in there about certain places that is somehow connected to Zehaal. Luminous Arc 2 A character by the name of Cecilla appears in a Side Quest of Luminous Arc 2 which bares a similar appearance to the priestess version of Cecille from the original Luminous Arc. She appears alongside Yugo, a character who bares a similar appearance to Hugo the provost who was killed during the events of the original Luminous Arc. The context in which these two appear suggests that they have no actual connection to their look-a-likes from the previous game and that their similar look is a gag presented for the player. Personality Cecille is a somewhat shy girl, who originally had a strong faith in the Luminous God. At the Ever Garden she often aided in chores and helped out the others. Cecille also serves as a spiritual adviser of the group. Cecille is kindhearted and is best friends with Saki, another Garden Child who left the Ever Garden just previous to the game's beginning. Cecille often wonders what Saki would do in a given situation or mentions her friend before they are reunited. Cecille also works to keep the others in line, especially Leon, who likes to have fun at her expense. It is also revealed later in the game that Nikolai, another Garden Child who had left the Ever Garden previous to the game's beginning, had been constantly sending Cecille letters. Nikolai was infatuated with Cecille (as he was similarly with all witches) and he often referred to her as "My Lovely Cecille" when speaking to her later in the game. Nikolai's infatuation with Cecille also served as part of his rivalry with Leon, who also harbored less openly acknowledged feelings for her. It is also suggested that Cecille may have feelings for Alph although they are unexplored. Leon's feelings for Cecille become progressively more obvious as the game progresses and their feelings for each other are more evident in an Epilogue scene shown after the defeat of Zehaal. The particular scene shows them talking about what they are up to now that the fighting is over and how they miss each others company and the others. At one point during the conversation however before they can express any of the feelings it is suggested they might have, Nikolai shows up out of nowhere and states to Leon that, "I won't allow you to have lady Cecille all to yourself." This redirects the conversation to a brief argument between Nikolai and Leon. Stats and Abilities As a Priestess Stats As a Priestess she is a good healer along with Lucia and Mel, but her speed is really low which hampers her a little bit. She has low Defense and HP. Her magic is okay. When she learns the Aqua spell she can help with inflicting damage, but she is more suited to healing and support. Magic Flash Drives Note: Cecille gets Holy Tear after defeat´s Heath in the chapter 5 HolyTear.png|Holy Tear ArcLight.png|Arc Light As the Twilight Witch Stats As the Twilight Witch (shortened as Tw Witch) her roles can flex between mass healer for those enemies that can inflict mass damage to your party members or mass damage for mob control with her dark spells. However, her new powers come with a price of heavy MP usage, so it's useful to give her items that reduce MP cost of spells or increase MP amount. Her attack is okay and has a 2 panel attack range. Her MP is the best tied with Claire. Magic Flash Drives Synergies Quotes As a Priestess *'God bless us' (3/3 HP) *'Protect the Light' (1/3 HP) Gallery File:CG TwWitch.PNG|Cecille's true form. cecilleintro.PNG|Cecille praying Lucia cecille.jpg|Cecille and Lucia Wallpaper Theobirds.jpg cecillepriestessfdportrait.jpg|Cecille's FD Portrait (Priestess) Trivia * According to character designer Kaito Shibano, she made her look like a nurse due to her healing powers; also, her staff design is like a giant syringe. * She is the only playable character in any Luminous Arc game to have a support FD and not attacking. Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Dark Category:Female Category:Water Category:Witch